Wenn alles etwas anders wär  Neue Version
by FelixFelicies
Summary: Es gibt eine Person, auf die die Prophezeihung ebenfalls zuträfe. Was wäre wenn, nicht Harry Potter, sondern er, Neville Longbotton, die Narbe besäße? Hier die nun etwas andere sonderbare Geschichte...
1. Der Beginn

**Zusammenfassung:** Es gibt eine Person, auf die die Prophezeihung ebenfalls zuträfe. Was wäre wenn, nicht Harry Potter, sondern er, Neville Longbotton, die Narbe besäße? Hier die nun etwas andere Geschichte...

**Disclaimer:** Alle Characktere und Schauplätze sind Joannes K.Rowlings Eigentum. Kein Geld wird mit dieser FF verdient.

**PS:** Die Story wurde überarbeitet... ich persönlich halte sie nicht für sehr gut, wäre aber auf eure Kommentare gespannt. Es war... und ist : ) meine erste selbstgeschriebene FF, die schon vor einiger Zeit entstanden ist, viel Spaß!

**1.Wenn alles etwas anders wäre…**

Es war ein kalter Herbsttag. Der Wind wehte nicht mehr in sanfter Brise leicht die Blätter durcheinander, sondern zog launisch kalt über die Länder. Auch den Zugvögeln wurde es zu frostig, so dass sich viele von ihnen schon auf den Weg gen Süden machten.  
Es war beinah eine Hektik auszumachen (sofern man es denn von Vögeln behaupten konnte), die den plötzlichen Herbstanfang nur langsam registrierten.

Doch von all dem bekamen die munter schwatzenden Schüler auf Bahnhof King Cross, Gleis 9¾ nichts mit. Auch sie hatten eine gewisse Hektik vorzuweisen: Freunde wurden begrüßt, Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht, Koffer in die Abteile verstaut, sich von Eltern verabschiedet., hie und da eine Träne von den Wangen junger Kinder gewischt, Umarmungen und Abschiedsküsse gegeben.

Auch _ein Junge_ mit einen etwas rundem Gesicht, bekam gerade einen dicken Schmatzer von einer Dame aufgedrückt.  
Es war seine Großmutter. „Sei bitte vorsichtig, mein Herz", sagte mit besorgtem Blick.  
„Du weißt, dass du Unglücke und Peinlichkeiten nur so magisch anziehst."„Omaaha...", quengelte der Junge. Ihm war die Sache irgendwie unangenehm. Er hatte nicht vor schnell in den Zug zu kommen, aber genauso wenig wollte er bei seiner Großmutter bleiben. „Denk einfach dran, Neville…Spatz, ja?" beschwichtigte sie ihn.

Neville zuckte nur zusammen. Neben ihn bemerkte er plötzlich ein _rothaariges kleines Mädchen_, dass ihn mir wundersam großen Augen ansah. Sie schien sehr jung zu sein, vielleicht acht, vielleicht neun. Aber lange beschäftigen konnte er sich mit ihr nicht, denn seine Großmutter beanspruchte wieder seine vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit.

„Vergiss es einfach nicht... vergiss vor allem mich nicht. Und schick mir eine Eule sobald du angekommen bist…Wie die Fahrt- „  
„Ja, Oma." Und bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, entschied er sich (für die ihm peinliche) aber wirkungsvolle Variante: ihr einen Abschiedskuss aufzudrücken.

Er nahm sich seinen Koffer, stieg in den Zug, sucht sich ein leeres Abteil mir Blick zum Bahnhof und setze sich. _Doch, er mochte seine Großmutter sehr, sie war das einzige, was er noch hatte…doch ihre ewige Sorge konnte er langsam nicht mehr ertragen. Sie schütze ihn vor allem möglichen, ließ ihn kaum außer Haus und hätte ihn beinah nicht nach Hogwarts gehen lassen, wäre da Dumbledore nicht bei ihnen zu Haus erschienen und hätte ihr versichert, dass die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei der sicherste Ort überhaupt sei. Er wusste nicht, was sonst noch beredet wurde…und ehrlich, es interessierte ihn nicht. Er konnte den Trubel um seine Person nicht verstehen._

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Und das kleine rothaarige Mädchen fiel wieder in sein Blickfeld.

„Mama!", sagte das Mädchen unruhig hin und her tapsend zu ihrer Mutter, die ebenfalls roten Haares war.  
„Du, ich glaube- ich glaube…ich hab da eben jemanden gesehen, der…"  
Sie war so aufgeregt, dass ihr der Satz unmöglich war auszusprechen.  
Sie zipfelte am Kleid ihrer Mutter, während sie ihre Worte zu suchen schien.

„Was ist den, _Grinny Ginny_? He? Ist dir ein Geist begegnet?", neckte sie ein hochgewachsener Junge, mit gleichfalls rotem Haar.  
„Oder vielleicht der berühmte Neville Longbottom, Schwesterherz?", setzte ein anderer Junge, der dem ersten bis aufs Haar glich, mit einem feschen Zwinkern hinzu.  
„Ja, genau…. Jaaaaaaa!", rief Ginny aufgeregt. „Das hab ich!"

‚"Einen Geist gesehen?" meldete sich ein dritter Junge, desinteressiert zu Wort. Auch sein Haar war kaminrot. Neville kam zu dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht die Weasleys waren, von dem ihn seine Oma schon so viel erzählt hatte.  
„Ron, du hörst aber auch nicht einmal deiner Schwester richtig zu.", sagte seine Mutter „Ja, sie hat in der Tat eben Neville Longbottom gesehen. Auch mir ist er aufgefallen".

Neville rutsche mir hochrotem Kopf tiefer in seinen Sitz. Schon wieder war ihm eine Sache peinlich.

Fast beiläufig fügte Mrs. Weasley noch hinzu: „Ach übrigens, Ronniespatz, du hast Dreck an deiner Nase."  
Ohne auf den letzten Satz auch nur im Geringsten zu beachten, fingen auf einmal alle Jungs gleichzeitig an zu reden:  
„Ach was, wirklich?"  
„DER Neville Longbottom?"  
„Das kann doch nicht sein, oder?"  
„Ich hab total vergessen, dass er ja schon in unserem Alter ist…"  
„Wahnsinn!"

Sie waren fast so aufgeregt wie Ginny zuvor selbst. Doch einer der Zwillinge wurde plötzlich wieder ernst „Meint ihr, er kann sich noch an –ihn- erinnern? Ob er vielleicht sogar…", fragte er interessiert und wurde zugleich zornig von seine Mutter angefaucht.  
„George, ich warne dich. Sprich den armen Jungen darauf an und ich sage dir, du wirst-„  
„Schon gut, schon gut, Ma. Keine Sorge. Ich werd's nicht tun" beschwichtigte er sie.  
„Zumindest nicht heute", fügte sein Bruder leise flüsternd hinzu.

Ein Pfeifen ertönte. Das Zeichen zum Einsteigen.  
„Ma, bitte, wir müssen uns beeilen", sagte Ron und versuchte gerade seine Mutter davon abzuhalten seine Nase zu säubern.

Ein zweiter Pfiff.  
Neville beobachtete wie sich die letzten verabschiedeten. Ein etwas _magerer und bebrillter Junge_ unterhielt sich gerade mit seinen Eltern. Mit einem groß gewachsenen Mann und einer Frau, mit hübschen roten Haaren. Die Mutter umarmte ihren Sohn sehr herzlich, sein Vater klopfte ihm nicht mit weniger Gefühl (und Kraft) auf die Schulter.

Auch die Weasleys bekamen diese Abschiedsszene mit, für sie war es langsam Zeit sich zu beeilen. Ein dritter Pfiff erklang.

Die Familie kam endlich in Bewegung. Neville beobachtete wie sich die rothaarigen Jungs von ihrer Schwester verabschieden, die mittlerweile zu weinen begonnen hatte, und ihre Mutter drückten. Ein vierter Pfiff tönte, die Türen begannen sich zu schließen.  
Die Jungs sprangen in letzter Sekunde hinein. Der Zug fuhr.  
Und Nevilles Abteiltüren flogen auf.


	2. Das Ende

Der Junge, der sich zuvor von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter verabschiedet hatte, stand zwischen den Türangeln. Sein schwarzes unbändiges Haar fiel ihm in sein Gesicht, er lächelte leicht und Neville bemerkte, dass er unglaublich grüne Augen besaß. Eine irgendwie sonderbare Gestalt, dachte er nur.

„Hallo… ähm… ist hier vielleicht noch ein Platz frei? Leider sind die andern Abteile ziemlich überfüllt.", sagte der Junge.„Ja, setz dich ruhig.", erwiderte Neville nur. Er war froh Gesellschaft zu haben. Der Junge setzte sich mit einem Schwung ihm gegenüber.

„Mein Name ist Potter, Harry Potter.", sagte er grinsend und reichte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand. Ihm sagte der Name nichts. Doch ergriff er seine Hand schnell und nuschelte ein „N…. Lngbottm", doch Harry Potter hatte ihn schon verstanden. Er warf einen unauffälligen Blick Richtung Nevilles Stirn.

Der Angeschaute wurde rot. _Seine Großmutter hatte ihm tausendmal erklärt, das so etwas vorkommen würde._ Trotzdem war ihm wieder einmal etwas unangenehm. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer klappte er sein Haar nach hinten um, um Harry einen freien Blick auf seine Narbe zu gewähren. In diesem Augenblick schlug die Abteil Tür ein zweites Mal auf und die eine Bande Rothaariger erschien … .

Die Zugfahrt war allen in allem gut verlaufen, zwar fühlte sich Neville ein wenig in den Mittelpunkt gerückt, doch allerdings genoss er das Gefühl nicht mehr allein ganz zu sein. All die Jahre die er bei seiner Großmutter lebte, wurde ihm jeder Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen, er hatte alles gehabt… nur Freunde nicht. Es war voreilig zu behaupten, er hätte heute bei der Zugfahrt welche gefunden. Doch er spürte so etwas wie Geborgenheit und das ließ ihn vorfreudig werden. _Hogwarts muss ein Traum sein._

Er wurde mit der Zeit immer aufgeregter, er wusste nicht was ihn erwartete und seine Vorfreude wich einem leichtem Angstgefühl. Er war inzwischen so nervös, dass er sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wie er in das Schloss gekommen war. Sie standen plötzlich vor diesen einem riesigen Eichentor. So dicht gedrängt, dass Neville das Zittern seiner Nachbarn spüren konnte.

Hermine Granger, ein Mädchen, das auch in seinem Abteil gesessen hatte, schien irgendwelche Zettel zu suchen, ständig murmelte sie die ganze Zeit: „Wo ist er hin? Mein Zauberspruchzettel, ich brauche ihn…", Ron Weasleys heller Gesichtston war einem olivfarbenen gewichen, dass sich schrecklich mit seinen roten Haaren biss… und Harry? Harry schien gar nicht anwesend zu sein, ein merkwürdiger Glanz lag auf seien Augen. Nur Hagrid, der die Erstklässler begleitet hatte, schien die allgemeine Nervosität nichts auszumachen, schnell überflog er die Erstklässler mit seinen Augen, drehte sich um und öffnete mit einem großen Schwung das Eichentor.

Es war nicht in Worte zu fassen.

Keine Beschreibung konnte das wiedergeben, was Neville Longbottom dort sah. Die Halle, die sie betreten hatten, schien gar keine Halle zu sein. Das Dach war nur ein Himmelzelt, etwas bewölkt, aber voller Sterne. Neville fiel die Kinnlade bis zu den Füßen. Alle Nervosität verflog so plötzlich wie sie gekommen war und machte für ein Gefühl maßlosen Erstaunens platz. Es war unglaublich. Noch nie hatte Neville solch etwas Wundersames gesehen. Er hätte den Himmel (oder war es nur ein verzaubertes Dach? Er wusste es nicht…) stundenlang anschauen können. Doch das ging nicht.

Denn dann passierte etwas seltsames, ganz plötzlich...

**- Cut -**

_In einer anderen Welt begann zeitgleich jemand das Kapitel mit einen Lesezeichen zu__ bemerken und das Buch zuzuschlagen. Froh darüber ein neues Lieblingsbuch zu besitzen. stellte es _**„Neville Longbottom und der Stein der Weisen"**_auf seinen Nachtschrank. Es wusste ja nicht, es konnte sich ja nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, dass dieses Buch einmal sämtliche Bestsellerlisten sprengen und alle möglichen Rekorde brechen würde…_


End file.
